De NY a Texas solo hay un paso
by caarolinaa
Summary: Bella Swan es la chica neoyorquina que llega con su madre a la granja de los Cullen para trabajar durante una temporada. Sin embargo, madre e hija están rodeadas por el misterio, y Edward Cullen luchará por conocer su pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bueno cuelgo el segundo fic que escribo ya que una amiga insiste en poder leerlo, así que lo dejo aquí para que pueda comenzar :P**

**Y bueno, lo de siempre, esta historia se la dedico a mis amigas que son las que me descubrieron este sitio y las quiero con locura :)**

**La historia la comence a escribir hace muy poco, pero la tengo toda estructurada, así que espero acabarla cuanto antes, ya que me gusta bastante ^^ si alguien la lee, agradecere cualquier comentario :D:D**

El viejo cadillac avanzaba por el camino de tierra levantando una polvareda a su paso. Con las ventanillas abiertas y el coche a treinta kilómetros por hora, Bella jadeaba acalorada en su asiento de copiloto. A los bordes del camino se veían todos los campos de trigo, que se extendían kilómetros allá, donde no le llegaba la vista. Miraba al cielo, intentando encontrar una nube o un resquicio de aire que tapara el Sol y apartara el calor durante un buen rato.

La radio estaba estropeada, y finalmente, su mp3 se había quedado sin la última ralla de batería que le quedaba, así que no tuvo más remedio que fingir que seguía escuchando música de su reproductor para no tener que mantener una conversación con su madre.

Llevaban días en el coche, cruzando el país desde Nueva York hasta Texas, donde las había enviado el programa de protección de testigos. Sinceramente, Bella estaba hasta las narices del traqueteo del coche, y más aún de ese calor, que le dejaba el cuerpo pegajoso y la nuca sudorosa.

Dio un respingo cuando notó la mano de su madre en su pierna. Su madre la iba mirando con una dulce sonrisa.

-En cinco minutos estamos allí, ¿eh cielo?-decía alegremente. Bella le devolvió la sonrisa muy a su pesar. Su madre tampoco quería ir a Texas, pero dadas las circunstancias, lo consideraba una buena opción, e intentaba ser optimista ante su hija.

Durante los últimos meses, Esmeralda Swan había envejecido. Al ser una madre joven, todavía tenía la piel bien conservada y el cabello sin una sola cana, pero después de los acontecimientos ocurridos últimamente, se le habían formado unas arruguitas al lado de los ojos y de las comisuras de la boca, e incluso alguna cana había aparecido en el cabello chocolate de Esme.

Pocos minutos más tarde, se divisaron pequeñas casas coloniales, y algún kilómetro más allá se divisaba una gran casa oscura, con un establo y un granero a las espaldas. Todo era rústico y antiguo, como si hubieran retrocedido treinta años atrás, pensaron madre e hija. A Esme le pareció volver a su niñez, y a Bella a su peor pesadilla.

Bajaron del coche cuando un hombre rubio salía de la casa.

-¡Hola! Debéis de ser Esmeralda e Isabella.-decía mientras se acercaba a ellas y les estrechaba la mano. Su mano era bastante suave para vivir en el campo, pensó Bella. A diferencia de su mano, su aspecto estaba totalmente acorde con el ambiente: unos pantalones tejanos bastante antiguos, unas botas marrones y una camiseta blanca algo manchada. Se acercó el coche y las ayudó a descargar las maletas

-¡Edward! ¡Emmet!-gritó hacia el granero. Bella arrugó la nariz extrañada, y Esme se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta. Cargaron las pesadas maletas cuando dos chicos llegaron sudorosos. Uno de ellos era moreno, con el cabello rapado y unos poderosísimos músculos en todo el cuerpo. El otro tenía el cabello color cobrizo, con algo menos de forma física, pero igualmente bastante imponente. Vestían como Carlisle, el hombre que había salido de la casa: el moreno llevaba unos tejanos de color claro y una camiseta marrón; mientras que el otro llevaba unos pantalones marrones, una camiseta blanca y una camisa desabrochada de color caqui. Se acercaron a ellas, y tras saludarlas, cargaron con facilidad lo que quedaba de equipaje, adentrándose en la casa con ello.

La casa por fuera era antigua, pero por dentro era absolutamente igual: muebles viejos en el comedor, una cocina cincuentona, una chimenea en la sala de estar y una alfombra bastante sucia en la entrada. Por suerte, subieron al piso de arriba y olvidaron la vista del primer piso.

El segundo piso era un pasillo que daba a diversas puertas, donde detrás se escondían tres habitaciones y un baño. Bella y Esme entraron en la puerta más alejada, siguiendo a los tres hombres, que llevaban su equipaje como si de plumas se tratara. Cuando dejaron el equipaje, salieron de la habitación y Bella se desplomó sobre una de las camas.

La habitación era de un azul muy claro, y era algo amplia. Pocos muebles la ocupaban: dos camas, dos armarios, una cómoda con un espejo, un escritorio y una silla. Las camas eran de muelles y tenían una manta algo rasposa de color granate.

-Bueno, ya estamos en casa.-dijo Esme sonriendo. Bella puso una mueca y se tumbó en la cama de cara a la pared.- ¿No vas a deshacer tu equipaje?-Bella sacudió la cabeza.-En algún momento tendrás que hacerlo, ya que necesitarás ordenar tu cuarto un día.-decía mientras abría sus maletas y comenzaba a distribuir su ropa, sus libros y otras pertenencias en los diversos muebles de la habitación.-Cojo los cajones superiores de la cómoda, ¿te parece bien?-Bella no contestó, así que Esme se adueñó de ellos.

Media hora más tarde ya había ordenado todos sus objetos y su ropa, y después de meter la maleta debajo de la cama, volvió a hablar a Bella, que no se había movido.

-¿Todavía no deshaces tu maleta?-preguntó. Bella volvió a sacudirse y su madre suspiró.- Está bien, yo iré abajo a comenzar a ayudar. Suerte en tu enfurruñamiento con el mundo.-y dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Un buen rato después, cuando el Sol ya no iluminaba tanto, Bella se levantó perezosamente de su cama. Puso una maleta sobre su cama, y después de abrirla, se quedó mirando el contenido mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se acariciaba el cabello.

Poco a poco, comenzó a sacar sus pantalones y colgarlos del armario, al igual que las chaquetas y las faldas. Después puso los zapatos en el cajón inferior del armario y lo cerró a duras penas, ya que el mueble era viejo y su cajón estaba a rebosar. Metió sus camisetas en los cajones de la cómoda, y entre ellas escondió su viejo diario. Guardó su portátil en un cajón del armario, y en otro cajón metió su ropa interior y su neceser, repleto de maquillaje y esmalte de uñas. Metió cuidadosamente su guitarra acústica en el armario. Acabó de guardar todas sus pertenencias en los otros cajones y finalmente guardó su viejo teléfono móvil debajo de su almohada.

Cuando acabó, tuvo la mala idea de mirarse en el espejo. Vio su figura delgada, con sus converse negras, sus mayas ajustadas y su camiseta larga de color blanco y de tirantes anchos. Su cabello de color chocolate seguía liso y despeinado, sus uñas pintadas de negro, y sus ojos pintados excesivamente de color negro. Se arregló el maquillaje que se le había corrido y suspiró. Su aspecto no pegaba nada con el de la casa ni con el de la región, pero era lo último que le quedaba de su vida anterior.

Llamaron a su puerta, y ella dio un respingo. Como acto reflejo se lanzó sobre la cama y volvió a la posición en la que su madre la había dejado. Nadie entró en la habitación.

-Bella, la cena estará lista en unos minutos, así que debes ir bajando.-dijo una voz de hombre. Debía ser uno de los dos chicos, ya que la voz de Carlisle no había sido así anteriormente. Oyó unos pasos que se alejan y las escaleras crujir al paso de alguien. Se levantó sin ganas de la cama y con sigilo comenzó a bajar los escalones. Al final de la escalera, giró a la derecha y entró en la cocina, donde estaba la mesa donde iban a desayunar, comer y cenar.

Carlisle y su madre habían preparado una ensalada y algo de carne de ternera al horno. Emmet y Edward parecía que hubieran puesto la mesa, pero ahora estaban sentados en dos sillas contiguas, charlando animadamente sobre caballos.

Carlisle vio a Bella ante la cocina, e hizo un ademán para que se sentara mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Poco a poco se acercó a ellos y se sentó en frente del chico de cabello cobrizo. Los dos se callaron. Esme se sentó entre Bella y el dueño de la finca.

Comenzaron a comer mientras todos charlaban animadamente. Su madre contaba como era vivir en Nueva York y de donde había sacado la receta de la salsa que le habían puesto a la ternera. De pronto, Carlisle golpeó su vaso con un tenedor imponiendo silencio.

-Perdonad chicas, pero antes me he olvidado de deciros algo muy importante.-dijo mientras sonreía amablemente.- Hay unas ciertas normas que he olvidado mencionar.-Esme asentía mientras Bella resoplaba y dejaba caer el tenedor sobre el plato.-La primera regla es que no podéis salir de la finca.-Bella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.-No os preocupéis, porque se extiende bastantes kilómetros a la redonda, y en ella hay otras familias que tienen algún pequeño comercio. Y la segunda y última regla, es que está prohibido cualquier tipo de sustancia nociva, tanto como alcohol, como drogas o como tabaco. Dicho esto, podemos cenar en paz.-dijo mientras se sentaba otra vez. La charla se reanudo, y Bella se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Emmet, el chico moreno, le habló:

-No te preocupes, no somos los únicos chicos de la finca, más lejos tenemos unos amigos, entre ellos chicas, así que podrás tener compañía femenina.-dijo en un intento de ser amable.

-No me importa, no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo en este sitio.-dijo con una mueca. En la mesa se hizo el silencio mientras Esme se tensaba.

-¿Qué dices, Bella? Este es nuestro nuevo hogar, y pasaremos bastante tiempo.-Bella soltó una mueca burlesca.

-O eso es lo que tú quieres.-dijo mientras se levantaba de golpe de la mesa y su madre la cogía del brazo con firmeza.

-Bella, siéntate.-ella la miraba con desafío.-No me obligues a repetírtelo.

-¿O qué? ¿Me pegarás, mamá? – su madre soltó su agarre y dejó que su hija volviera a subir escaleras arriba y soltara un portazo al entrar en su cuarto.

En la mesa se hizo un incómodo silencio, hasta que Esme, actuando como si esa escena nunca hubiera tenido lugar, les dijo a los chicos que les había traído una cosa de Nueva York. Se levantó un momento de la mesa y cogió una bolsa que había dejado en la encimera, tendiéndosela a los chicos. Abrieron la bolsa y sacaron dos nuevas pelotas de baseball, que les arrancó una sonrisa y un sincero agradecimiento hacia Esme, que les dedicó una sonrisa.

**EDWARD POV**

Debo reconocer, que en cuanto la vi, me causó una sensación muy extraña. Hacía tiempo que no salía de la finca, y las únicas chicas a las que veía eran Alice y Rosalie, pero ellas nunca vestían como campesinas. Siempre se compraban ropa nueva y en las películas que veíamos no se veían chicas vestidas como Isabella.

Ella tenía un aura distinta. Parecía triste.

Durante las pocas horas que la vi el primer día, parecía triste y decaída, y no le dedicó ni una sonrisa a nadie. Ni siquiera como agradecimiento. Nada la hizo reír. Ni siquiera parecía que estuviera escuchando a los demás. Estaba encerrada en su propio mundo.

Esme, al contrario que su hija, siempre sonreía, e intentaba ser amable con nosotros. Me pregunté si algo horrible había sucedido mientras habían estado en Nueva York, pero cabían tantas posibilidades que dejé de pensar en ello y simplemente la admiré.

Solo vestida de negro, con esos ojos tan oscuros por dentro como por fuera, y el cabello tan liso pero tan despeinado a la vez. Era extraña, sí señor, pero no imaginaba hasta que punto. ¿Qué cosas escondes, Isabella? Me preguntaba una y otra vez.

Cuando recogimos la mesa con la ayuda de Esmeralda, ella ya se había ido, protagonizando un espectáculo, por el que mi madre me hubiera reprendido severamente. La madre de Isabella la dejó marchar mientras ella ponía buena cara e intentaba olvidar la escena que había montado su hija.

Cuando Emmet y yo subimos a nuestro cuarto, estuvimos hablando largo y tendido de nuestras nuevas granjeras.

-Sí, creo que es rara,-decía Emmet.- pero al fin y al cabo toda la gente de ciudad, lo es.-decía mientras yo asentía.- Mientras no se metan en problemas y trabajen bien, a mi me da bastante igual.-decía mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Qué crees que les habrá ocurrido en la ciudad?-pregunté curioso mientras me tendía en la cama y apagaba la luz. Emmet también se metió entre sus sábanas.

-No lo sé, pueden haber ocurrido tantas cosas…-decía pensativo.- Lo que sé, es que debajo de esa máscara negra hay una chica que está bastante buena.-decía soltando una risotada mientras yo le golpeaba con mi almohada.

Poco después, nos dormimos profundamente. En mis sueños aparecía una triste melodía y los ojos oscuros de Isabella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga Vanessa, que se aburre en casa y quiere leer algo :P Gracias a todos los que habeis añadido mi historia a favoritos y/o me habeis dejado comentarios :D:D**

-Despierta.-zarandeaba Esme a su hija por un hombro. Ésta se dio la vuelta medio enfurruñada y después de arrugar la nariz, abrió lentamente los ojos. Descubrió que nada de eso había sido un sueño, y seguía atrapada en Texas. Poco a poco se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que su madre ya estaba vestida con unos pantalones tejanos algo viejos, unas botas marrones y una camiseta naranja de tirantes. Ya había hecho la cama y se había echo una cola de caballo.-Voy ya a ayudar, deberías arreglarte ya.-y dicho eso, salió de la habitación.

Poco a poco, Bella se levantó y bostezó sonoramente mientras se rascaba los ojos. Pesadamente se dirigió al armario, donde se puso unas botas negras, unos tejanos agujereados y una camiseta azul eléctrico de tirantes desilachada por los bajos. Cogió su cepillo, se peinó el cabello y después se pintó los ojos de negro. Antes de llevarse el cepillo de dientes y la pasta al baño, recogió el potecito que había guardado en su armario.

Cuando acabó del baño bajó a la cocina donde se comió una manzana que había en un frutero.

Salió de la casa y se quedó algo atónita: el Sol no la cegaba, en realidad, estaba bastante bajo, y eso debía significar que no debían ser más de las ocho de la mañana. Se dirigió furiosa hasta el granero, donde esperaba encontrar a su madre.

La estancia debía medir cinco metros de alto y estaba pintado de color rojizo. La gran puerta doble estaba entreabierta y solo tuvo que empujarla un poco para poder entrar dentro. La planta baja estaba recubierta de arena y algún trozo de paja desordenado. Había un tractor y muchas herramientas para el campo, pero además de alguna pala y unos rastrillos, no tenía ni idea para que servían las otras. Subió una escalera que había apoyada en un hueco del piso superior, y con algo de titubeo comenzó a subir, decidida a encontrar a su madre arriba.

Por desgracia, arriba solo encontró sacos y paja prensada, así que volvió a bajar y se dirigió al establo.

El establo era algo pequeño, pero cabían dos caballos y una gran cantidad de paja. Uno de los caballos era marrón oscuro, con la crin de color negra; y el otro era de un gris moteado, con el morro de un tono más oscuro. No vio que detrás del caballo marrón, alguien la estaba observando. Bella giró en redondo para salir del establo cuando ese alguien habló.

-¿Querías algo?-preguntó Edward con una voz aterciopelada. Ella dio un respingo.- ¿Te he asustado? Disculpa, no era mi intención.

-No me has asustado.-dijo ella secamente.- ¿Y mi madre?

-Diría que ha ido a la tienda de ropa con Carlisle.-dijo algo pensativo.

-¿Eso donde está?-quiso saber ella.

-Está a dos kilómetros siguiendo el camino de la entrada, pero solo a medio kilómetro atravesando el campo de maíz.-explicó él.- ¿Quieres que te lleve?-ella negó con la cabeza.- ¿Seguro? A través del campo…

-¿No te he dicho que no?-soltó Bella, dejando al chico con la boca abierta.

Bella salió rauda del establo y se internó en el campo de maíz, intentando seguir una línea recta. Media hora más tarde, dejó el campo de maíz y aliviada pensó que ya había llegado. Pero por desgracia, no vio ninguna tienda ni ninguna casa, sino que se internó en un campo de tomateras. Exasperada miró a su alrededor, e incluso dio unos cuantos saltos para intentar divisar alguna casa, pero todo fue en vano.

Mientras decidía hacia donde ir, oyó un crujido y se giró en redondo sin poder ver nada. Algo asustada dio unas vueltas mirando a su alrededor, sin ver nada. De pronto notó como algo rozaba su pie, y encontró una enorme serpiente a su lado. Bella dejó escapar un grito y comenzó a correr internándose nuevamente en el campo de maíz, hasta que finalmente chocó con algo y cayó al suelo.

Una risa le taladraba la cabeza y abrió los ojos mientras veía el enorme espantapájaros que tenía delante con el que, seguramente, se había dado aquél golpe. Edward estaba justo al lado del espantapájaros, aguantándose la barriga con las dos manos del dolor que le provocaba la risa.

Bella, enfurecida, se levantó y muy decidida se lanzó a pegarle un guantazo al burlón, que evitó el golpe y dejó de reír. Todavía más furiosa por su movimiento erróneo, intentó darle un puñetazo en el torso, pero el le agarró el puño con la mano. Ella intentó darle otro puñetazo con la otra mano, pero él volvió a agarrarla, y todo con la misma mano. Teniendo únicamente libres las piernas, decidió soltarle una patada, que él esquivó, y además, le cogió la pierna con un brazo, dejándola con un único soporte: su pierna izquierda.

Furiosa, intentó zafarse, pero él la tenía bien agarrada.

-¡Suéltame, cabrón!-gritó ella, arrancándole una sonrisa a Edward.

-¿Para que me lastimes? Prefiero quedarme así, la verdad.

-¿Por qué me seguías?-preguntó ella furiosa.

-Te dije que debías cruzar el campo de maíz, pero no por este lado.-decía mientras hacía una mueca y ella enrojecía.- Cuando me di cuenta de que te habías equivocado de dirección, comencé a seguirte, hasta que de pronto gritaste y unos segundos después apareciste golpeándote con ese espantapájaros.-ella estaba roja de rabia y de bochorno.- Te ofrecí mi ayuda y no la aceptaste.

-Y no la acepto ahora.-sentenció al fin. Él se encogió de hombros, y de golpe la soltó, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo estrepitosamente. Dejó escapar un quejido mientras se fregaba la espalda.-no creo que esa ropa te sirva de mucho, aquí.-señaló él. Ella le fulminó con su oscura mirada.

-¿A ti qué te importa? Además, no me pienso quedar mucho tiempo.-murmuró.

-Cierto, a mi no me importa en absoluto.-se encogió de hombros y se dio al vuelta mientras andaba hacia el granero nuevamente.

Bella se levantó de golpe, acordándose de la serpiente, y decidió seguir al granjero para no perderse otra vez. Eso sí, a cierta distancia.

Cuando salieron del campo de maíz, el coche de su madre avanzaba por el camino, aparcando delante de la enorme casa. Su madre bajó del asiento de conductor, y Carlisle del asiento de copiloto. Bella corrió hacia su madre.

-¡Mamá!-gritó. Esme la miró y la saludó sonriente con la mano. Cuando Bella se acercó jadeante a su madre, por fin, habló.- ¿Pero como se te ocurre despertarme a esta hora? Hasta las doce yo no me levanto, ya lo sabes.-Esme sonrió.

-Eso en tu anterior vida, ahora el día comienza a las seis de la mañana, la hora a la que yo me he despertado. ¡Da gracias a que te he dejado dormir un poco más!-mientras decía eso sacaba unas bolsas del maletero.

-¿Pero qué es todo esto?-exigió saber su hija.

-Ropa nueva.-dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Bella echó un vistazo a las tres bolsas de ropa que llevaba su madre. Dentro logró localizar unas camisas y unos cuantos pantalones. Bella puso una mueca.

-Ropa adecuada para nuestra nueva vida.-decía su madre con una sonrisa mientras a Bella se le horrorizaba más la cara.-También te he comprado a ti.

-No me pondré nada de eso.-aseguró Bella. Su madre se encogió de hombros y metió las bolsas en casa.

-¡Emmet!-gritó Carlisle al aire. Del granero, apareció Emmet, con un delantal machado y unos guantes algo viejos.-Enséñale a Bella donde están los corrales y que debe hacer una vez allí.-pidió Carlisle. Emmet asintió con la cabeza, y esperó que ella lo siguiera, pero solamente se quedó quieta y con una mueca horrorizada. Para evitar una nueva escena, Emmet cogió a Bella de la mano y ella se dejó llevar hasta la camioneta, donde ambos subieron y se dirigieron por otro camino hasta los corrales.

Durante el trayecto de la camioneta, Bella permaneció callada, mirándose sus sucias botas, mientras el chico conducía sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Ya comenzaba a hacer más calor, y unas tímidas gotas resbalaban por las sientes del chico, que parecía disfrutar con el Sol.

Para evitar el calor, ella se peinaba el pelo una y otra vez, intentando que el aire corriera libre entre sus cabellos.

Unos minutos después, el tractor llegó hasta los corrales. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vio tres inmensos corrales, donde se distribuían ovejas y carneros, cabras y cabrones, y ovejas y toros.

Emmet saltó de la camioneta y ayudó a Bella a bajar al suelo, donde le temblaron las rodillas pero intentó parecer más fuerte y se apoyó a la camioneta.

-Cada mañana tenemos que abrir los corrales y dejar salir a los animales por orden: por la mañana dejamos salir a las cabras, al mediodía a las vacas, y finalmente por la tarde a las ovejas. Solo puede estar libre un tipo de animal. Cuando un tipo de animal no está en el corral, tienes que limpiarlo retirando los excrementos, la paja sucia y lavando los comederos y bebederos. Después tienes que introducir nueva paja y llenarlo de agua limpia y comida.

-¿Y todo esto tengo que hacerlo yo?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Al principio solo tendrás que ocuparte de limpiar los corrales, nosotros sacaremos y meteremos a los animales, pero cuando tengas más práctica con los caballos y el ganado, tendrás que ocuparte tú.-Bella tragó saliva.

-No haré nada de eso.-aseguró. Emmet soltó una risotada.

-Pues buena suerte con mi padre, que ahora parece bueno, pero como no se cumplan sus órdenes…

-¿Puedes ayudarme?-suplicó ella. Él sonrió.

-Está bien, pongámonos manos a la obra.

Emmet le enseñó todo lo que debía hacer, y pese a que Bella estaba de malhumor y no tenía muchas ganas, fue fijándose en lo que hacía el granjero, e incluso dándole lo que él le pedía. Cuando soltaron a las vacas y pusieron en orden el corral, el caballo marrón apareció galopando entre el trigal.

Edward montaba el corcel con una gracia algo inimaginable con su aspecto, como si fuera campeón de equitación o algo por el estilo.

-¡Emmet! ¡Isabella! ¡A comer!-gritó desde el caballo. Emmet y Bella subieron a la camioneta y comenzaron a seguir el camino hasta la casa.

Después de comer, cuando el Sol estaba muy alto, Emmet y Edward salieron al porche a jugar a las cartas, Esme se sentó en el sillón a leer y Carlisle se fue a su habitación a dormir. Bella, después de una comida muy silenciosa, se limpió las botas y sacó su móvil de debajo de su almohada. No tenía cobertura y maldijo por lo bajo, pero se guardó el móvil en un bolsillo, porque seguramente en algún lugar de la finca si había cobertura.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, intentando no crear demasiado alboroto mientras soñaba con poder conectarse con la vida real otra vez.

Cuando salió, ni Emmet ni Edward estaban sentados en la mesa del porche, sino que estaban de pie delante de la casa, mirando expectantes a una furgoneta que se acercaba rápidamente por el camino de la casa, levantando una gran polvareda.

Cuando estuvo más cerca, Bella vio como de la parte trasera, saltaba una chica menudita de cabello negro, y como se abalanzaba sobre los brazos de Edward, llenándolo de besos, y como él le daba una vuelta en el aire.

De la parte delantera del coche salían un chico rubio y una chica también rubia de curvas muy pronunciadas. Cuando rodearon el coche y se pusieron delante de los hermanos Cullen, los dos rubios se dieron de la mano, como si un imán les obligara a estar todo el rato pegados.

Bella entró silenciosamente dentro de la casa, y decidió contemplar la escena desde la cocina.

Los cinco intercambiaron unas palabras, y finalmente, Edward se dirigió corriendo a la casa. Entró en ella y se metió en el comedor, donde despertó a su padre y le habló al oído. Después, salió algo más lento, reparando en Bella, que estaba en la cocina, mirándola unos segundos y después saliendo otra vez.

Ella salió lentamente al porche, donde vio que la pareja de rubios la señalaban y miraban a Emmet, que les decía algo. Cuando Edward llegó allí discutieron rápidamente alguna cosa, y Emmet silbó a Bella para que se acercara a ellos. Lentamente arrastró las botas hacia donde ellos estaban.

Cuanto más se acercaba más podía observar a los tres nuevos adolescentes. La rubia tenía unos ojos enormes de color azul, unos labios carosos y una preciosa melena rubia que le caía por la espalda. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color caqui y una camiseta de tirantes de color negro. Le gustó ver que llevaba unas converse del mismo color que las de ella.

El rubio tenía el cabello algo largo, pero no tanto como para recogérselo. Vestía como Edward, pero en otros colores y unas deportivas algo más nuevas que las de él. Tenía unos ojos marrones algo pequeños, pero perfectamente proporcionados.

Y la chica morena era muy menuda, con el cabello muy corto y sin orden alguno. Llevaba un corto vestido azul de tirantes y unas bailarinas del mismo color. Se fijó en que llevaba los ojos pintados de color azul y la ralla del ojo pintada de color negro.

-Bella, quiero presentarte a nuestros amigos: Rosalie, Jasper y Alice.-dijo a medida que señalaba a la pareja de rubios y a la chica morenita. Todos la saludaron con la cabeza y una sonrisa. Bella simplemente movió la cabeza.

-¿Podéis venir al lago?-le preguntó Alice a Edward mientras se colgaba de su mano. Él asintió y ella dejó escapar un gritito de emoción y le estampó un beso en la mejilla a Edward. Los dos hermanos y Alice saltaron a la parte trasera de la furgoneta de Jasper, mientras éste y Rosalie subían a la parte delantera.

-¿Vienes?-preguntó amablemente Emmet. Bella iba a responder que no con un golpe de cabeza, pero recordó el teléfono móvil que tenía en el bolsillo y decidió acompañarles.

**Edward POV**

Me fastidiaba tener que lidiar con esa antipática de Isabella. Era una malhumorada, y pagaba sus desgracias con los demás. Pero tengo que decir que estaba seguro que escondía alguna cosa que debía justificar todo aquello.

Cuando Emmet la invitó a venir con nosotros a lago, a punto estuve de golpearle la cabeza, pero recordé los modales que nos había impuesto Carlisle, así que respiré hondo y dejé que viniera con nosotros.

Rosalie y Jasper se sentaron en la cabina de la camioneta, mientras los demás subíamos a la parte descubierta trasera. Nos gustaba sentarnos cerca de la cabina, y así lo hicimos, mientras que Isabella se sentaba sola en el lado extremo mientras miraba a la carretera.

-Si viene con nosotros, ¿por qué se margina?-me preguntó inocentemente Alice al oído. Yo me encogí de hombros y desvié mi mirada hacia los campos, mientras que ella miraba a la extraña chica de ciudad con asombro y lástima a la vez.

Poco después, llegamos al lago, o así es como nosotros le llamábamos, ya que en realidad no era más que un estanque de unos diez metros cuadrados y cinco metros de profundidad. Nos encantaba ese lugar, pero no podíamos estar hasta muy tarde, ya que los mosquitos te dejaban lleno de picaduras.

Solo llegar, los chicos nos deshicimos de nuestras camisetas y nuestros pantalones y nos tiramos al agua en ropa interior, como siempre hacíamos. Las chicas en cambio, siempre traían un bañador, así que se excusaban unos minutos detrás de la maleza y volvían con sus nuevos modelitos.

El agua estaba fresca y algo sucia, como siempre: llena de ramas, alguna hoja, algún que otro bicho… pero era lo normal, estábamos en plena maleza. Cuando volví a la superficie después de haberme lanzado, busqué con la mirada a Isabella que permanecía cerca de la furgoneta mientras miraba alguna cosa que debía tener en la mano.

Unos minutos después, las chicas llegaron al agua, y después de chapotear un rato con nosotros, salimos del agua. Jasper y yo nos pusimos los pantalones, mientras que Emmet seguía en ropa interior, señal que quería decir que tenía pensado volver al agua en algún momento.

-¡Qué fresca estaba el agua!-exclamaba Alice mientras se sacudía el pelo con una mano. Le dejé mi camisa para que se la pusiera por encima del bañador y no tener que ponerse todavía el vestido. Jasper hizo lo propio con Rosalie, y con la mirada busqué a Emmet.

Estaba cerca del gran roble, donde estaba Isabella enfrascada en la lectura de su mano. De pronto, Emmet le cuchicheó alguna cosa al oído, e hizo que ella diera un brinco y le cayera alguna cosa al suelo. Al ir a agacharse, Emmet la cogió en brazos, y mientras ella gritaba asustada y sacudía patadas al aire, él se acercó al lago y la dejó caer sobre las aguas. Todos dejamos escapar unas risitas que se acallaron cuando vimos que ella no lograba salir del agua. Simplemente daba brazadas y patadas sobre el agua, como si no supiera nadar o se la tragara la corriente.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Jasper y yo saltamos al agua con pantalones incluidos a buscar a la chica, que no hacía más que tragar agua y gritar pidiendo ayuda. El agua impactó fríamente sobre nuestros cuerpos, pero en unas cuantas brazadas llegué a la altura de la chica, que desesperadamente se agarró a mi cuello.

Con su peso y su intento de salir del agua me iba ahogando poco a poco, pero por la gravedad de la situación saqué fuerzas de donde no las tenía y me mantuve a flote esperando que Jasper llegara en mi ayuda. Cuando llegó, colocó la espalda de Bella en mi pecho, y yo me estiré para que ella pudiera mantenerse a flote, mientras, Jasper la agarraba de las piernas.

Unos segundos después, Isabella era sacada del agua mientras comenzaba a toser contra el suelo. Jasper y yo jadeábamos, las chicas lo miraban todo angustiadas y Emmet seguía en el mismo sitio de antes, helado y mirando la escena sin poder moverse.

-Isabella, yo… yo… lo siento, no sabía que no sabias nadar y…-comenzó a tartamudear, ella le dedicó una mirada acusadora y cargada de odio mientras se levantaba y arrancaba a correr campo a través.

-¡Isabella!-gritamos todos, pero ella nos ignoró, y empapada como iba, se perdió en la espesura de la vegetación.

-¡La has liado!-le espetó Jasper a Emmet, que se sentía terriblemente culpable. Mientras ellos discutían yo me acerqué al lugar donde se le había caído algo a Isabella. Me asombré al comprobar que era un móvil. Lo cogí con las manos, y después de abrir la tapa, apareció una imagen de Isabella con un chico. Parecía su novio, ya que ambos estaban abrazados y con la cara muy junta. Lo poco que se vía de Isabella era realmente distinto: vestía con un suéter azul marino y no llevaba nada de pinturas por la cara. Pero algo totalmente distinto llamó mi atención: sus ojos no eran negros, sino azules, y su cabello no era castaño, sino rubio.

Cuando oí que Alice se acercaba a mí, guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo mojado y disimulé lo poco que sabía. Noté los brazos de Alice alrededor de mi cintura y miró al sitio donde había encontrado el pequeño tesoro de Isabella.

-¿Qué miras, héroe?-preguntó con dulzura.

-Nada.-mentí- Creí haber visto algo, pero debí imaginármelo, exceso de agua.-intenté bromear, ella se rió y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

Un rato después llegábamos a la granja. Emmet seguía algo asustado, pensando en la bronca que iba a ganarse, y yo seguía en mi mundo, deseando quedarme solo para cotillear algo más el teléfono.

Cuando entramos en casa, Esme y papá estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Ella tenía el rostro triste y algo demacrado mientras suspiraba amargamente y le contaba algo a papá. Al vernos, llamaron a Emmet y yo mentí, diciendo que debía irme a lavar.

Una vez en la habitación, decidí investigar un poco más, así que después de abrir el teléfono busqué en la guía de teléfonos, pero no tenía ningún número grabado. Después pasé a las fotografías, pero solamente estaba la de fondo que tenía de papel tapiz, así que busqué en la bandeja de entrada, peor también estaba vacía. Estuve a punto de dejar mi expedición en busca del secreto de Isabella Swan hasta que pensé en entrar en las llamadas recibidas, enviadas y perdidas.

En todas esas carpetas, solo existía un mismo número, que se múltiples veces. Decidí apuntarme el número en un trozo de papel para investigarlo más tarde. Cuando guardé el papelito en mi mesilla de noche, fui a devolverle el teléfono a su propietaria.

Llamé a su puerta con los nudillos, pero nadie contestó, incluso pronuncié su nombre unas cuantas veces, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta por su parte, así que decidí entregárselo a Esme para que se lo diera a su hija.

Cuando bajé al comedor, Emmet ya no estaba con ellos. Papá estaba cortando unas cuantas frutas mientras ella limpiaba unas merluzas. Parecía haber recuperado su sonrisa habitual, pero pensé que debía ser tan falsa como un as de color verde.

-Esme –dije para llamar su atención, ella levantó la vista del pescado y me miró sonriendo.- antes se le ha caído una cosa a Isabella, pero creo que ahora está dormida, así que prefiero dártelo a ti antes que guardármelo por más tiempo.-y mientras decía esto le tendía el teléfono móvil que me había sacado de mis sucios pantalones. Esme miró mi mano horrorizado, y temblorosa agarró el aparato. De pronto, su mirada se volvió furiosa y comenzó a llamara su hija a gritos.

**Bella POV**

-¡Bella!-oía que mamá gritaba. Me acurruqué todavía más contra la manta y volví a cerrar los ojos.- ¡Bella! ¡Bella!-gritaba mi madre insistentemente. Poco a poco me levanté y todavía oí unas cuantas veces mi nombre. Bajé la escalera y llegué a la cocina, donde Carlisle y Edward se miraban la escena algo estupefactos. Mi madre tenía los ojos brillantes de furia y me miraba con un tono acusador que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa?-balbuceé algo molesta.

-¿Eres idiota?-comenzó a gritar. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y ella me enseñó mi teléfono móvil, que ahora reposaba tranquilamente en su temblorosa mano. La miré asustada. Ella tenía el único medio con el que yo podía comunicarme con el mundo exterior.- ¿Qué hacías con esto?-me preguntó.

-¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Es mío!-grité mientras intentaba arrebatárselo, pero se zafó rápidamente de mi intento de apoderarme con el móvil. Me miró con dureza y dejó caer el teléfono al suelo, donde repetidamente lo pisoteó.- ¡No!-grité desesperada.- ¿Qué haces? ¡Déjalo! ¡No!-suplicaba yo. Pero ella no dejó de pisotearlo hasta que todo el teléfono quedó destrozado y sin arreglo posible. Con delicadeza y mientras notaba que las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, cogí los trozos que quedaban del teléfono y fui corriendo a mi cuarto, donde atranqué la puerta con el armario de mi madre.

Delicadamente dejó las piezas de mi aparato favorito mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de resbalarme por las mejillas. Acaricié el teclado y la pantalla, donde horas antes había visto la foto que tenía con Eleazar. Mi único modo para volver a mi vida anterior, estaba completamente destrozado. Cualquier método para volver a ver a Eleazar o a papá, habían hecho aguas en solo unos minutos. Después de limpiarme las lágrimas con la manga, que quedó sucia de todo el maquillaje que se me había corrido con mis lágrimas y el baño en el lago.

Tenía que escapar de esa finca. No sabía como ni cuando, pero tenía claro que debía escapar y largarme hacia mi verdadera casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, hola :) No os acostumbreis a que actualice tan rapido, pero es que la semana que viene comenzamos examenes y no podre subir capitulos tan rapido u.u'**

**Bueno, como dije en el primer capitulo, este fic se lo dedico a mis dos mejores amigas, que desde que comence mi primera historia me han animado a escribir (aunque los fics fueran malisimos)**

**El capitulo anterior se lo dedique a V, y este… supongo que ya sabe que se lo dedico a ella, y supongo que ya sabe todas las razones por las que lo hago.**

**Os quiero!**

**Comentad plis ^^**

Los días iban pasando y las ganas de Bella de escapar iban en aumento. Desde el día del incidente con el lago y el teléfono móvil, no volvió a hablarle durante más de dos frases seguidas a su madre, que también la evitaba. Los Cullen seguían algo atónitos con el comportamiento de sus dos nuevas inquilinas, pero como habían aprendido buenos modales, no quisieron inmiscuirse en los temas ajenos a su granja, así que prefirieron actuar con normalidad, o al menos, con la madre, ya que correspondía a las preguntas con sonrisas y amabilidad, o como mínimo las respondía.

Bella siguió con su trabajo de ocuparse de los establos, pero Emmet le cambió las tareas a Edward, y de ese modo no tenían que verse muy a menudo.

El calor estaba persistiendo, y les obligaba a todos a levantarse pronto para no tener que tostarse bajo el sol abrasador. Incluso Bella, ya se despertaba pronto, y pese a que ya no murmuraba maldiciones, se había impuesto un voto de silencio prácticamente indestructible.

Edward no mantenía una buena relación con la chica de ciudad, ya que ella seguía enfurruñada por darle el móvil a su madre y no a ella, descubriendo de ese modo su secreto.

Un mediodía, cuando estaban limpiando el corral de las vacas, recibieron la inesperada visita de Alice, que llegaba a los corrales con la camioneta de Jasper, su hermano.

Alice vestía con unos shorts grises y una camiseta blanca de tirantes muy finos. Edward se acercó rápidamente a saludarla y darle un beso en los labios cuando ella apartó la cara y le obligó a dárselo en la mejilla. "Problemas" pensó Bella. Eso mismo pensó él, que después de dejar escapar un suspiro se apoyó contra la camioneta para escuchar las nuevas y malas noticias que la pequeña Alice tenia que darle.

Bella fingió estar atareada limpiando el comedero, pero de reojo comenzó a ver como Alice miraba al suelo y después murmuraba alguna cosa. Él se acercó a ella algo incrédulo, como si no hubiera oído bien lo que ella le hubiera dicho, y cuando ella lo repitió, dio dos pasos atrás. Ella se acercó a él con los brazos extendidos, como si quisiera cogerlo y evitar que se fuera, pero él negó con la cabeza y arrancó a correr por el sendero, dejando a Alice llorando cerca de la camioneta.

De pronto Alice llamó a Bella con unos cuantos gritos, y con unos gestos le indicó que corriera a acompañarle. Bella soltó el estropajo que tenía en las manos y salió del corral a todo correr siguiendo a Alice.

La pequeña no era muy rápida, así que Bella la adelantó fácilmente y sin perder a Edward de vista, llegó a la granja después de correr un buen rato. Creyó que él iba a meterse en la casa, pero después de pararse un momento delante de la entrada, reprendió la carrera hasta el granero, donde su hermano recogía unos pesados sacos y los transportaba a un lugar algo más lejos.

Como si de un puma se tratara, Edward saltó sobre el corpulento cuerpo de su hermano, que recibió el impacto y cayó al suelo dolorido. Rápidamente se puso de pie y Edward volvió a atizarle un puñetazo en la barriga, haciendo que el grandullón se doblara. Pero como Emmet no era ni manco ni cojo le sacudió un puñetazo a su hermano en la nariz, precipitándole hacia el suelo.

Cuando Bella llegó hasta los dos hermanos, Emmet estaba sentado sobre el pecho de su hermano, sacudiéndole tortazos a diestro y siniestro.

Sin saber como separar a los dos chicos que parecían bueyes, se dejó llevar por la adrenalina y empujó al mayor para que saliera de encima de su hermano.

Emmet cayó al suelo mientras su hermano se levantaba. Una vez de pie, su hermano se levantó también de un salto, dispuesto a continuar con su faena. Bella se interpuso entre los dos, sin saber muy bien como iba a lograr apartar a los dos hermanos y además evitar salir lastimada.

Cuando Edward se disponía a cargar un puñetazo contra su hermano, Bella le pegó un empujón y le obligó a separarse de él, y de ese modo, no golpearle. Por suerte, no tuvo que aguantar mucho tiempo intentando separar a los dos chicos, ya que Alice había avisado a su padre y éste ya llegaba, poniendo paz por fin a su disputa.

Una vez separados y jadeantes observaron sus daños: Edward tenía un labio completamente ensangrentado, mientras que su hermano mayor tenía un gran hematoma en el ojo izquierdo. Bella, por su lado, tenía un hilo de sangre que le resbalaba por la nariz.

Sin esperara a una reprimenda por parte de su padre, Edward salió del granero en dirección a los corrales otra vez. Bella pensó que lo más sensato era seguirle y evitar que hiciera cualquier estupidez más grande que golpear tan salvajemente a su hermano.

Le siguió a cierta distancia mientras le limpiaba la nariz con la muñeca, pero no evitaba que le viera, pero cuando Edward entró en el establo, ella se planteó si él sabia que la seguía o no. Decidió seguirle haciéndose notar, por si él prefería estar solo.

Una vez dentro, Bella vio a Edward en el doble-techo de la cuadra. Había subido por una escalera, y no la había apartado, así que ella decidió subir.

Edward estaba sentado al fondo del rectángulo de madera, mirando por el pequeño agujero que había entre dos tablas de madera. Tenía media cara alumbrada por un rayo de Sol, y sobre su mano tenía un marco de una foto antigua.

Bella se acercó silenciosamente a su lado y se sentó junto a él sin pronunciar palabra, apoyando la cabeza contra la viga de madera. Comenzó a mirarse las bambas, su "nike terminator" de color azul, y después paseó su mirada hacia las viejas botas marrones del chico. Después comparó sus tejanos pitillo con los pantalones tejanos desgastados del granjero. Y por último paseó su mirada desde su camiseta de color negro de tirantes muy finos hasta la camiseta sin mangas negra de él.

-Perdón.-soltó él de sopetón, provocando que ella diera un respingo.

-¿Perdón?-repitió ella. Él asintió y la miró.

-Sí, perdón por darle el teléfono a Esme, no sabía que era tan importante para ti…-se disculpo con un tono sincero. Ella miró a otro lado evitando su mirada.

-No tiene importancia, ya no hay modo de arreglarlo.-dijo con una sonrisa burlesca. Pasaron unos cuantos momentos en silencio nuevamente.

-Alice se ha acostado con Emmet.-soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza mirando al suelo.- No digas nada, no me gusta que se compadezcan de mí, dijo mientras sonreía amargamente.

-No iba a hacerlo.-reconoció ella, asombrando al chico.

-¿Y por qué?- preguntó él algo curioso

-No iba a servir de nada.-se encogió de hombros y él sonrió.

-La verdad es que tienes toda la razón.-volvió a hacerse el silencio, y finalmente, él volvió a hablar.-Mañana tengo que ir a buscar a los perros que traen de fuera de la finca.-explicó, como si no quisiera mantener el silencio entre ellos dos y tuviera la necesidad de hablar.-Necesitaban una revisión con máquinas algo mejores que las que Carlisle puede conseguir.-Bella asintió y de reojo miró el marco que Edward tenía sobre las piernas. Éste se dio cuenta y se lo tendió a Bella.

Ella lo cogió y observó la fotografía de una mujer preciosa con un cabello negro y rizado que le caía por la espalda y poseía unos ojos verdes intensos como los de Edward. Llevaba una falda larga de color avellana y una camiseta por dentro de la falda de mangas caídas y cortas de color chocolate. Era extraordinariamente hermosa.

-Era mi madre.-dijo Edward al fin.-Murió hace cinco años.-Bella asintió y tragó saliva.- ¿Y tu padre?-ella suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Mis padres se separaron hace unos cuantos años y hace mucho que no sé nada de papá…-reconoció mientras bajaba la mirada. Edward le acarició el hombro.

-Lo siento.-Bella le golpeó un hombro y él se quejó, mirándola enarcando una ceja.

-¡No te compadezcas!-ambos rieron.

**Edward POV**

Cogí la furgoneta para ir a casa de los Hale, que además de ser la familia de Rosalie, su padre era quien controlaba las entradas y salidas de la finca de papá. Philip Hale tenía información policial en su ordenador, y más de una vez habíamos revisado la ficha policial de todos los habitantes de la finca, y por desgracia, nadie había cometido una sola infracción.

Esta vez, necesitaba comprobar la información de las Swan e intentar buscar en teléfono que aparecía en el teléfono móvil de Bella repetidas veces.

Me acerqué a la casa de Rosalie sobre las siete de la tarde, y por suerte, solo estaban ella y Jasper en la casa.

-¡Edward! Que sorpresa, ¿qué haces aquí? Mi padre no traerá a tus perros hasta las siete y media…-dijo alegremente, yo asentí. Rosalie y Jasper ya estaban al corriente de mi incidente con Emmet, así que gentilmente ignoraron comentario alguno sobre Alice, mi hermano o mi herida.

-Lo sé, pero me gustaría echarle una ojeada al ordenador de tu padre.-la sonrisa de Rosalie se desdibujó.

-¿Para qué?-pidió.-Espera, déjame adivinar, ¿Bella y Esme?-Asentí y Rose resopló, pero finalmente me hizo pasar

Los tres entramos en el cuarto de su padre, donde descansaba el ordenador con el teléfono. Pensé en que antes debía llamar al teléfono que tenía en el trozo de papel, así que mientras se cargaba el ordenador, aproveché para marcar los números indicados. Bajo la mirada expectante de Jasper y Rose, apreté el botón de llamada y esperé a que alguien contestara al otro lado de la línea mientras el corazón me latía rápidamente. Nunca antes había hecho una cosa parecida, pero la curiosidad por al vida pasada de las Swan era demasiado tentadora como para desperdiciar oportunidades. Cuatro tonos después, una voz de hombre contestó al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es?-preguntó una voz ruda.

-Hola buenos días, llamamos de la policía de Texas, ¿me puede decir con quien hablo?-mentí deliberadamente mientras intentaba no tartamudear.

-Eleazar Masen, ¿ocurre algo agente?-dijo balbuceando.

-Simple rutina, ¿podría decirme que hizo el domingo pasado?-pregunté para evitar curiosidad de Eleazar mientras comenzaba a dudar de mí mismo.

-Estuve en casa viendo el partido con unos amigos, ¿por qué?

-Eso es confidencial, señor Masen, ¿sus amigos podrían corroborarlo?-el otro tragó saliva.

-¡Sí! Claro que sí señor.

-Está bien, disculpe las molestias, buenas tardes.-colgué de golpe mientras las manos comenzaban a sudarme. Rosalie y Jasper me miraban expectantes y les conté de donde había sacado el número y quien era el individuo que estaba en la otra línea.

Cuando se encendió el ordenador, entramos en el programa policial del ordenador y escribimos el nombre completo de las dos Swan, su edad aproximada y su lugar de empadronamiento… pero no hubo ningún resultado.

-¿Cómo puede ser?-decía mientras me despeinaba con las manos. Los tres buscamos todo tipo de combinaciones para dar con sus nombres, pero no había ningún resultado que se acercara a nuestra petición. Incluso entramos en diversas fichas, pero al ver la fotografía pasamos de largo.

-Prueba…-comenzó Jasper dubitativo.- ¡Prueba con Carlisle Cullen!-dijo de pronto como si se acabara de encender una bombilla sobre su cabeza. Mientras la página cargaba, Rosalie dejó ir un gritito.

-¡Edward! ¡Mi padre está llegando!-anunció mientras señalaba por la ventana el todoterreno que aparcaba en frente de la casa. Comenzamos a ponernos nerviosos mientras cargábamos la ficha de mi padre: su nombre, sus fincas, el permiso de armas… todo lo que ya conocíamos. De pronto, nos fijamos en que había un pequeño apartado dedicado al mantenimiento y la manutención de dos testigos de cargo con una identidad falsa, los sujetos se llamaban con dos números: #744 y #746. -¡Edward!-me apresuraba Rosalie.

Cliqué sobre el número #744 y apareció una fotografía de Esme, con su nombre completo, su fecha de nacimiento y algunos otros datos. Bajé corriendo por la página hasta que encontré el apartado: testigo de cargo.

-¡Mi padre está entrando en casa!-decía Rose mientras me tiraba de la camisa. Yo comencé a leer el artículo: Esmeralda e Isabella Swan (madre e hija, pero identidad falsa) fueron víctimas del maltrato de género y…

**¡Puf!** Rosalie apagó el ordenador y antes que yo pudiera decir nada, nos sacó a Jasper y a mí, a rastras del cuarto.

Cuando cerrábamos la puerta, Phill, el padre de Rose, subía por las escaleras sonriente.

-¡Edward! Tengo a tus perros abajo, ¿te los llevas ya?-Asentí y le acompañé.

La información que acababa de descubrir era realmente espeluznante. Así que las dos inquilinas de mi finca eran testigos bajo protección judicial, y de tal manera no se llamaban ni Isabella, ni Swan, ni Esme. Debían haber sido víctimas de los maltratos causados por su padre. De golpe, imaginé a Esme e Isabella atemorizadas por el dolor físico que les podía haber causado las múltiples palizas provocadas por el padre de Isabella… y entendí completamente porqué no parecían normales… Era muy común que o las mujeres o las hijas de los maltratadores (tanto víctimas como no) no quisieran separarse de él, así que mientras Esme quería irse de su lado, su hija intentaba todo lo contrario… pero todavía me quedaba una duda… ¿Quién era Eleazar?


	4. Chapter 4

**Muuuuuuuuuchas gracias por los comens y los avisos que me han llegado :D Eso sí, no os acostumbreis a que actualice tan seguido! Que ahora vienen los examenes y en dos semanas se supone que tengo que estar desaparecida T.T**

**Bueno, dejadme reviews porfis ^^ (hay algunos que no puedo contestarlos, pero ya os digo por aquí que me alegra que comenteis y que os gusten mis historias C: )**

**¡Besos!**

Los días pasaron rápidos, pero a Bella se le hacían una extremadamente largos, y comenzaba a pensar que tendría que echar raíces en ese lugar, aunque no dejaba de repetirse que solamente esperaba el momento idóneo para escapar. Los días dejaron de ser tan calurosos, y muy poco a poco comenzaba a refrescar: ya estaban en otoño.

Edward perdonó a su hermano, ya que al fin y al cabo Alice no le importaba tanto, aunque Bella estaba segura que eso lo fingía y que todavía sentía algo por ella, pero como todos se habían dado cuenta que Emmet y Alice estaban locos el uno por el otro, fingió lo que no era verdad.

Esme estaba prácticamente integrada en la casa, y a veces actuaba incluso como si fuera la madre de Ed y Emm, algo que sacaba bastante de sus casillas a Bella. Carlisle se había unido bastante a la madre de Bella, y ambos siempre disfrutaban de su mutua compañía.

Toda esa relación de "familia feliz", en vez de ayudarla, hacía que tuviera más ganas de largarse para siempre de Texas y volver a ver a quien de verdad le importaba, ya que no hacía más que considerarlo una farsa que tenía que acabar pronto.

El 4 de noviembre, después de cenar había comenzado a llover, así que los dos hermanos jugaban a cartas sobre la alfombra del suelo del comedor, Esme leía un libro acurrucada en el sofá y Carlisle leía otro al otro lado del sofá, pero no a una gran distancia, como si tuvieran una pared invisible entre ellos. Bella estaba sentada en otro sofá, concentrada escribiendo una partitura para su nueva canción mientras Heidi, la perra pastora, dormía relajadamente apoyando la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Todos parecían concentrados en sus respectivas actividades, hasta que sonó el teléfono de la casa, que solamente comunicaba con las otras casas de la finca. Edward se levantó rápidamente y cogió el teléfono que estaba en la cocina. Unos instantes llegó fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Emmet, Alice al aparato.-Éste se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la cocina. Bella esperó a que Edward volviera al comedor, pero en vez de eso, oyó como subía las escaleras sin intentar hacer ruido.

-Heidi-le susurró a la perra que se despertó y la miró en el acto.- ¿Vamos a ver a Edward?-cómo si la hubiera entendido, ladró y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras mientras ella recogía lentamente mi libreta y mi bolígrafo. Esme y Carlisle ni siquiera se movieron.

Las escaleras de la casa crujían a cada paso que daba, y Heidi ya le ladraba desde el piso superior. Adoraba a esa perra pastor.

Llamó con los nudillos a la habitación de los dos hermanos, y oyó una débil voz que la invitaba a pasar. Poco a poco entró en el cuarto iluminado únicamente por una lámpara en la mesilla de noche. Bella se quedó de pie delante de la puerta, mirando a Edward, que estaba sentado en su cama, tenía la vista perdida en la pared de enfrente y su pelota de baseball en las manos. Ambos se quedaron sin decir nada durante unos minutos, hasta que Bella se sentó a su lado.

Uno al lado del otro, con la vista perdida en diversos puntos de la habitación, con sus propios problemas y consolándose en silencio.

-Quiero…-comenzó él. Ella se giró, removiendo su cabello chocolate.-Bueno, me gustaría que… por esta vez, te compadecieras de mí.-dijo como si le hubiera costado tanto como un trabalenguas. Con la mirada en el mismo sitio que antes, con sus ojos verdes cristalinos, y sus comisuras rectas pero levemente torcidas hacia abajo.

-Lo siento.-se compadeció Bella mientras inconscientemente asentía.-De verdad. Pero creo que eres muy bueno al dejar que ellos hagan su vida, asumiendo tu una felicidad fingida.-decía mientras le acariciaba el brazo. Él esbozó una sonrisa.

-Es curioso, pero pensé que me hubiera hecho sentir mucho mejor.-confesó.

-Las palabras no animan a nadie. Lo hacen los hechos.-filosofó ella. Después de pensar unos instantes, se sacó su sudadera verde oscuro y se la tendió a él, que la miraba con una ceja enarcada.-Es mi manera de decirte que lo siento y me compadezco de ti.-él rió.

-No me la quedaré. Es tuya.

-No la quiero.-dijo ella mientras se encogía de hombros.-además, te quedará bien, es del mismo color que tus ojos.-observó con una sonrisa. Él cogió con cuidado la sudadera.

-No puedo aceptarla.-dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.-Te queda demasiado bien, y sé que es tu favorita.-ella vaciló.

-No. ¿Te la quedarías si yo usara la ropa horrorosa que compró mi madre?-preguntó con una mueca. Él soltó una carcajada mientras ella extendía la mano. Él se la estrechó.

-Trato hecho. Ahora Isabella Swan, a ponerte camisas de franela.-añadió con una risita. Ella se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa, cuando se paró delante del umbral de la puerta.

-Edward…

-¿Sí?-preguntó él mirándola y algo fascinado.

-Llámame Bella.

**Edward POV**

Bella, Bella, Bella… ese nombre resonaba por mi cabeza. Un nombre que seguramente era falso. Un nombre inexistente para mí hacía pocos meses, e increíblemente familiar en esos momentos.

La vi sonreír por primera vez. La vi preocuparse por mi integridad psíquica. La vi humana. La vi… como a Bella, una persona distinta a Isabella. ¿Podía significar tanto un nombre? Desde luego que sí.

Pocos minutos después, Bella apareció en mi habitación, con una camisa de franela muy corta (manualmente, debió haberla cortado con unas tijeras) por encima de dos camisetas de tirantes del mismo color que la camisa (rozijo y blanco) y unos vaqueros también comprados por Esme. De calzado llevaba un par de botas de su madre.

-Lo sé, las botas son de mi madre, pero no tengo unas propias. Las mías ya se han despuntado.-decía mientras se dejaba caer en mi cama y se sacaba las botas don dificultad.

-Da igual, estás perfecta.-se levantó y me miró algo extrañada.-Así estás perfectamente acorde con la granja.-finalicé. Ella asintió.-Pero te queda algo, dije mientras me acercaba a ella.-Quédate muy quieta… no te muevas.-se quedó inmóvil mientras yo le limpiaba el maquillaje de los ojos con un pañuelo de papel. Cuando terminé mi trabajo ella bufó.

-Eso no es parte de la vestimenta.-se quejó.

-Bella, te irritarás los ojos con el calor y tanto potingue.-ella rió. Rió enseñando los dientes, blancos como perlas.-Me gusta como te ríes.- ella se sonrojó levemente.

-Tengo que irme.-dijo mientras se ponía en pie apresuradamente y recogía sus botas.-Buenas noches.-musitó, y oí como cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

**Bella POV**

Uno… dos… ¡y tres! ¡Alehop! Como cada noche cuando Esme se dormía, yo saltaba por la ventana con mi guitarra a la espalda. Esta vez no tenía mi sudadera verde, pero esa noche no parecía que fuera a refrescar, así que crucé el patio algo rápido hasta llegar al establo.

Cuando entré, tanteé las paredes hasta encontrar la escalera que buscaba y subir al segundo techo. Con cuidado, encendí cuatro velas que siempre le birlaba a Carlisle de debajo del fregadero. Sonreía con la idea de pensar en un apagón y la cara del dueño de la finca al ver que se había quedado sin velas. Por si acaso, también traía una linterna, además claro, de mi libreta de partituras.

Saqué mi guitarra negra de su funda y la coloqué sobre mis piernas, como hacía siempre desde hacía diez años. Respiré profundamente unas cuantas veces y suavemente comencé a rasguear mi guitarra, emitiendo notas en un orden y una harmonía determinada. En algunos instantes, hasta tarareaba la letra que yo había escrito acorde con las notas, todo y que odiaba cantar.

Así pasaba una hora diaria desde que llegué a la granja. Una hora componiendo canciones que después odiaba y lanzaba a la basura. No había logrado escribir una canción desde hacía tres años. O mejor dicho: no lograba escribir una que se ajustara a mis expectativas.

Anteriormente había escrito muchas, muchas que se perdieron en el trascurso del tiempo, muchas que se perdieron porque ya no significaban nada para mí, muchas que ahora creía pura basura.

Mierda. Nunca me salía ese trozo de la canción. Volví a repetirlo, pero otra vez me encallé. Me sacaba de quicio no hacer perfecta una canción.

¡Plaf! De pronto se oyó como si algo cayera al suelo. Un ruido seco sobre la paja que había sobre el suelo de tierra.

Se me heló la sangre. Con miedo cogí mi linterna y la encendí, paseándola por la planta baja. Estaba segura que ese ruido no lo había hecho un caballo.

-¿Hola?-dije con un hilo de voz. Nadie contestó. Los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron, pero decidí bajar al piso de abajo. ¿Y si era…? "No" me contesté de inmediato. Pero pese a mi rotunda negación, yo todavía guardaba una esperanza.

En el piso de abajo había una tabla de madera estirada en el suelo. Una tabla que había caído de la puerta. Retrocedí lentamente, algo asustada, hasta tocar la escalera. Había alguien delante de mí estaba segura. Esa madera había caído por la presión que alguien había efectuado sobre ella.

Maldije para mis adentros. "¿Quién me mandaba bajar a investigar?" Eso me iba a producir pesadillas, estaba segura. Un sudor frío me recorría el cuerpo, pero parecía reunirse en mis manos, que ya estaban empapadas. "Tengo que saberlo…" pensé.

-¿Eleazar?-dije por fin. Muy lentamente, una figura apareció de detrás de la puerta. No era Eleazar.

**Edward POV**

-No, lo siento. Supongo que esperabas a otra persona.-la verdad es que me había decepcionado oír aquél nombre. Bella estaba de pie, con el rostro desfigurado del miedo, el alivio, la sorpresa y millones de sensaciones más. De pronto, se le enfurecieron los ojos y se lanzó hacia mí.

-¡Me has asustado, cabrón!-me insultaba mientras me golpeaba el pecho con los puños.

-¡Au!-me quejaba yo. Finalmente agarré sus puños y conseguí que se calmara.-Perdóname, pero te vi saltar de tu cuarto, y me asaltó la curiosidad. Después oí la música y al apoyarme sobre esa tabla… cedió. Pensé en irme sin que me vieras, pero creí que era un poco rastrero y que te ibas a asustar.-me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Asustarme? ¿Por un ruidito de nada? -rodé los ojos

-Bella, estabas muerta de miedo.-protesté. Ella me volvió a fulminar y yo me encogí de hombros. –Si quieres miento y digo que ni te has inmutado, pero la verdad era esa.-Me seguía mirando duramente.

-Bueno, ahora ya puedes largarte-finalizó mientras se apartaba de mí y volvía a subir por las escaleras. La oí sentarse y ponerse la guitarra encima, pero no sonó ni una sola nota.- ¿te marchas?-"una agradable manera de echarme" pensé. Y en vez de irme por donde había venido, subí las escaleras y me senté a su lado, mientras ella me miraba impasible.

-¿Te molesto?

-Un poco.-reconoció algo molesta.

-Vamos, has estado mucho tiempo sentada a mi lado, déjame sentarme a mí ahora a tu lado.-Le pedí.

-Técnicamente, si yo he estado sentada a tu lado, tú has estado sentado a mi lado.

-Ya.-reconocí mientras me encogía de hombros.-Pero yo no veo a ningún tecnólogo por aquí.-afirmé sonriendo.

-Que una frase tenga la palabra "técnicamente" no significa que…

-¿Quieres callar y tocar?-le rogué bromeando mientras la cortaba. Me miró con el ceño fruncido y yo suspiré.-Por favor.-ella desvió la mirada, y paseó la mano distraídamente por las cuerdas de la guitarra.

Finalmente, ante mi sorpresa, las notas comenzaron a sonar del bello instrumento. Desde la muerte de mi madre no había visto a nadie tocar una guitarra en aquella finca. Ya casi había olvidado como era el sonido en vivo de ese instrumento, el sonido de las cuerdas rasgarse a un determinado ritmo, de una melodía que nacía de la nada. Había olvidado todo lo que una persona podía sentir a través de una simple guitarra.

-Edward, ¿estás bien?-había parado de tocar la guitarra y me miró algo boquiabierta.

-Sigue tocando, por favor.-le rogué. Ella se mordió el labio y volvió a empezar. Poco a poco tarareaba una canción, y en ocasiones distinguía palabras. Poesía mezclada con la música.

Cuando terminó de tocar sonreí.

-¿Te ha gustado?-preguntó esperando una crítica.

-Me ha encantado.-bajo la luz de las velas, adiviné que se había ruborizado y se tocaba el pelo algo nerviosa. De pronto, se abrazó los brazos en un escalofrío.- ¿Tienes frío?-pregunté mientras me sacaba mi sudadera.

-¡No! Estoy bien, de verdad.-dijo rehusando mi nueva sudadera. Yo negué con la cabeza y se la enfundé por la cabeza, volvió a fulminarme mientras metía los brazos por las mangas.-Espero que no pretendas que te de las gracias.-me espetó, yo negué con la cabeza mientras veía como volvía a coger la guitarra.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola, hola! **

**Ante todo daros las gracias por toda la gente que me agrega a favoritos o me deja comentarios ^^**

**Bueno, este es el último capítulo antes de los exámenes, así que espero que lo disfrutéis mucho :D**

**¡Deseadme suerteee!**

Despertó arrugando la nariz. No podía estar en su cuarto, su habitación no olía a paja ni tierra, y todavía menos a caballo. Lentamente se desperezó y se sacó una mugrienta manta que tenía encima. Miró extrañada a su alrededor: estaba en el establo, con la sudadera de Edward y su pelo sucio y lleno de paja.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó mientras se levantaba corriendo y bajaba rápidamente las escaleras con la guitarra a cuestas. Ya era de día y las ventanas de la casa ya estaban todas abiertas, así que todos debían haber despertado. Se quejó pesadamente mientras corría hacía el interior de la casa. Subió los escalones del porche de un solo salto y entró en casa esperando una bronca, pero para su sorpresa, no había nadie en el comedor. Se asomó a la cocina y Edward la sonrió.

-¡Buenos días dormilona!-dijo alegremente. Bella se rascó la frente algo confusa mientras sus dedos dejaban la frente y se paseaban por sus cabellos. –No te preocupes, ya no hay nadie. Carlisle se los ha llevado de excursión fuera de la finca.-Bella abrió todavía más la boca.- No te preocupes y siéntate.

Bella obediente se sentó mientras el estómago le comenzaba a sonar al oler café y tostadas recién hechas. Edward le sirvió ambas cosas mientras ella comenzaba a comer algo famélica. Él se sentó a su lado y la miró comer.

-Me intimidas.-dijo ella. Él rió.- ¿Me cuentas donde están todos?-dicho esto, bebió un sorbo de café.

-Carlisle ha decidido hacer una excursión, así que se ha llevado a Esme, Emmet y Alice.-hizo una pausa y vio la mirada interrogante de Bella.-No lo sé, le ha dado por ahí.-decía mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Pensé que una de las reglas era no salir de la finca…-observó ella mientras él asentía.

-Exacto, hasta que él quiere.-profirió una carcajada.-Pero así tendré tiempo para enseñarte todo lo que te quiero mostrar.-dijo con una tierna sonrisa. Bella se quedó pensativa cuando él, de repente se acercó a ella y cómicamente hizo como si la olía.- ¡Pero antes a la ducha!-ella rió y le persiguió por la cocina para golpearle. Finalmente comprendió que no podría alcanzarle, así que se dio por vencida y subió al piso de arriba con resignación.

Mientras se ponía los pantalones, Edward llamó a la puerta. Ella le invitó a entrar, y el se sonrojó al verla en sujetador, así que se apresuró a ponerse la camiseta.

-¿No te ibas a duchar?-preguntó él.- lo digo porque has estado durmiendo en las cuadras y eso…-ella le miró dubitativa y luego bajó la vista al suelo.

-No lo sé, yo…-parecía dolida o asustada por alguna cosa, así que él se acercó.

-¿Ocurre algo?-cuando tocó su brazo, ella dio un respingo y negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora voy.-Edward oyó como cerraba la puerta del baño con pestillo, así que fue a su habitación a hacer la cama, cuando, unos instantes después, Bella apareció en el umbral de la puerta, con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y su cabello cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros. Edward se ruborizó e intentó no mirarla.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó nervioso.

-Necesito que me ayudes.-respondió casi en un susurro. Él levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Ayuda?-ella asintió tristemente. -¿Qué necesitas?-dijo acercándose a ella. Él era bastante más alto, así que Bella tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirarle. Le cogió la mano y lo llevó al baño.

-Necesito que me des la mano.-él no entendía nada.-No puedo ducharme sola… ¿Si me caigo?-"es el alma de una niña pequeña…" pensó él.

-¿Le tienes miedo al agua?-ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No es eso… ¿me vas a ayudar?-tenía los ojos vidriosos, a punto de soltar una lágrima, así que él asintió y ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. –Solo tienes que quedarte al otro lado de la cortina y darme la mano.-anunció mientras entraba en la ducha y cerraba la cortina. Una vez cerrada, dejó caer la toalla por encima de esta y sacó su mano a través de un pliegue. Edward se la estrechó y ella encendió el agua.

Cuando Bella acabó de ducharse, Edward tuvo que pasarle la toalla por otro pliegue de la ducha. Cuando se enrolló en la toalla, él la ayudó a salir de la ducha con cuidado de no resbalarse.

-¿Necesitas algo más?-preguntó él algo titubeante. Elle sacudió la cabeza y se le acercó, besándole la mejilla.

-Gracias.-y dicho esto, se encerró en su cuarto para cambiarse mientras él se quedaba entre atónito y embobado mirando la puerta de su habitación.

Media hora después, Bella estaba vestida y peinada, pero dudaba entre que camisa ponerse encima de su camiseta de tirantes, así que le pidió ayuda a Edward, que escogió una camisa lila a cuadros.

-.-.-

-¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó Bella abrazada a la espalda de Edward mientras el caballo los llevaba campo a través. Edward resopló.

-¿Por qué no simplemente te dejas llevar?-decía él aparentemente molesto. Bella calló y siguió mirando hacia los árboles que los envolvían. Había nubes en el cielo, así que ella intuyó que iba a llover, aunque según Edward, eso era absolutamente improbable.

Un rato después, el caballo paró delante de un prado cargado de lavanda. Edward bajó limpiamente del caballo y después le tendió los brazos, donde ella se apoyó para bajar. Cuando estuvieron los dos en el suelo, ataron el caballo a un árbol, y después Edward se la llevó al centro del prado, la hizo estirarse y cerrar los ojos.

La hierba y las flores eran tan altas le hacían cosquillas en la nariz y en algún momento la hacían reír. Oía el viento golpear suave contra los árboles, los gorriones piar sobre los árboles, al caballo quejarse y a Edward respirar.

-¿Lo oyes?-preguntó él. Ella se incorporó un poco y se apoyó sobre su antebrazo.

-¿El qué?-preguntó ella frunciendo el cejo. Él abrió lentamente los ojos y se la quedó mirando.

-Vuelve a cerrar los ojos.-ella obedeció y oyó como él se incorporaba y se acercaba a su oído.-Relájate.-le pidió, ella intentó respirar profundamente y volvió a oír todos aquellos sonidos y la respiración de Edward más cerca.- ¿No es comparable a la música que tocas con la guitarra?-con los ojos todavía cerrados, negó con la cabeza. Abrió los ojos.

-Es todavía más maravilloso.-dijo con una sonrisa. Él también sonrió. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y él volvió a tenderse sobre la hierba.

-¿Por qué escogiste esta camisa?-preguntó ella de improvisto. Él sonrió mientras jugueteaba con un ramillete de lavanda.

-Simplemente creí que era tu color… es una chorrada, ¿verdad?-ante la sorpresa de éste, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Anoche te regalé una sudadera porque ese color te iba a quedar bien, ¿recuerdas?-dijo con una sonrisa. Él también la sonrió, y en un acto reflejo, puso el ramillete de lavanda tras la oreja de Bella, que sorprendida, miró hacía otro lado y se sacó el ramillete de la oreja

-Discúlpame, no debí haber hecho eso.-dijo algo arrepentido. Ella sonrió nerviosa mientras negaba con la cabeza y se paseaba el ramillete entre los dedos de las manos.

-No te preocupes, me gusta este color.-dijo acercándose la flor a la nariz para olerla más de cerca. Él respiró tranquilo y cerró los ojos mientras notaba como ella se tendía a su lado.

-¿No te encanta esta sensación?-preguntó él.- El sol acariciándonos la piel, la hierba refrescándonos, la naturaleza cantando para nosotros…

-No sabía que estuvieras hecho un poeta…-dijo ella sarcásticamente mientras se ponía bocabajo y se apoyaba en los codos.

-Pero si no he hecho ningún verso…-se quejó él con una mueca.

-Ser poeta no es solo escribir poemas, es saber hablar, una persona que sabe expresarse y fijarse en esos detalles que solo un enamorado puede descubrir…-él abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿Enamorado?

-¡Claro! Enamorado de tu mundo.-dijo con una sonrisa. Él le sonrió también mientras ella volvía a estirarse de espaldas sobre el suelo.

-¿Te estás acostumbrando a esto?-le preguntó a ella, mientras respiraba profundamente.

-Quizás. Pero nunca lograré hacerlo al cien por cien. Ni quiero ni debo.-Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que ella se incorporó y se apoyó nuevamente sobre sus codos, mientras jugueteaba con su ramillete de lavanda.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo él, ella asintió.- ¿Qué crees que oirías en Nueva York?-ella entrecerró los ojos mientras abría la boca y miraba al suelo.-Perdona, no debí preguntarte esto.-dijo dejándola de mirar. Unos minutos después, para su sorpresa ella sonrió.

-Coches, y autobuses… de hecho, cualquier tipo de automóvil. También oiría a la gente paseando ruidosa por las calles, música de algún rapero que estuviera haciendo un espectáculo en mitad de la calle, posiblemente obras, gritos de una señora cuando alguien le roba el bolso…-sonrió nostálgica.-Oiría reír a la gente que pasea feliz por la calle, gritos de una pareja que se pelea, un perro que le ladra a otro, un bocinazo porque alguien se ha saltado un semáforo en rojo…

-Lo echas de menos, ¿verdad?-ella afirmó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se le humedecían. Él suspiró y cerró sus ojos, intentando captar el sonido de sus lágrimas junto a los sonidos que quería recordar para siempre, porque, algo le decía que ella iba a marcharse muy pronto.

Unos segundos después, comenzó a llover.

**Edward POV**

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?-preguntó Jasper mientras me ponía el brazo en el hombro, yo asentí sin mover un solo músculo de mi cara mientras acariciaba el teléfono de casa de Rosalie. Jasper estaba conmigo en el cuarto del ordenador de su padre, mientras que ella se había ido con Bella a su cuarto.

Cogí el teléfono decidido y marqué el número de teléfono de Eleazar mientras Jasper suspiraba exasperado y se levantaba de la silla y daba una vuelta por la habitación. Tres tonos después, la misma voz ruda me contestó.

-¿Diga?-si hablaba, debería acabar con la conversación, si le contestaba, el futuro de todos nosotros quedaría decidido por esa llamada. Debía hacerlo, por ella, por mí, por todos.

-Eleazar, sé donde está Bella.-si el destino pudiera decidirse a los dados, podríamos decir que la suerte, estaba echada. Oí como soltaba un ruido sorprendido y se removía al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó con la voz ronca.

-Eso da igual. Lo que importa es que ella está conmigo, y sé que quieres verla.

-¿Eres el policía que llamó el otro día?-tragué saliva.

-Sí, solo que no soy policía.-oí un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

-Oye chico, no sé que quieres o a que piensas que estás jugando, pero…

-¡Calla y escucha! Bella está conmigo, ¿quieres verla o no?

-¡Claro! Llevo mucho tiempo buscándola y…

-Pues entonces cuéntame que pasó.-dije cortándole y sin mucha paciencia.

-Hace cuatro años, Bella y su madre vivían en Nueva York, y por aquél entonces, ella y yo estuvimos saliendo durante una temporada. Pero el padre de Bella fue denunciado por su madre por malos tratos, así que entraron a formar parte en un programa de protección de testigos, así que tuvieron que dejar la ciudad y cambiar de identidad. Desde entonces llevo cuatro años buscándola. Las encontré viviendo en Phoenix, así que decidí ir a buscar a Bella, pero su madre no lo permitió, ya que creyó que sería una amenaza, así que volvió a la sede de policía de Nueva York a buscar un nuevo destino, así que supongo que las han destinado donde tu vives…-estuve unos instantes en silencio. Así que yo estaba en lo cierto… Bella y Esme habían sido víctimas de los ataques de su padre… Pero algo no cuadraba.

-Si todo lo que dices es cierto, Bella no se debía llamar así en Nueva York. ¿Cómo sabes a quién me refiero?

-Chico listo.-admitió él-Lo he supuesto, tanto con el nombre de Bella como otro nombre cualquiera. No todo el mundo está buscando a alguien desaparecido, y después de soltarle una historia prácticamente fantasiosa se lo cree.

-¿Cuál es su nombre verdadero?-pregunté en un afán de curiosidad. Ahora que conocía su historia necesitaba saber todavía más de ella.

-Irina Denali. Y antes de que lo preguntes, su madre se llama Kate.-suspiré resignado, eso debía ser verdad.- ¿Sigues ahí?

-Sí, disculpa.

-Oye, no sé donde estás, pero hasta dentro de un mes no podré ir a donde quiera que estés. Estoy trabajando en un proyecto y no puedo dejarlo así como así. ¿Ella sabe que me estás llamando?

-No.-susurré.

-Mejor. Prefiero darle una sorpresa, oye, de verdad, muchas gracias…

-De nada.-musité, y después, le dicté la dirección de la finca y de nuestra casa.

Colgué algo resignado. Solo me quedaba un mes para pasar con Bella.


End file.
